Do not hiding anything
by ThisIsOutOfControl
Summary: Jasper Whitlock apareció en mi vida como un rayo en la oscuridad… Era guapo y brillante, imprevisible y sensual. Me atraía como nadie ni nada lo había hecho nunca. ADAPTACIÓN.


**Nada de esto es mío, ni siquiera el sexy Jasper:c pero algún día se lo robaré a Meyer. La historia es de Sylvia Day y los personajes a Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Deberíamos ir a un bar a celebrarlo.

No me sorprendió la categórica declaración de mi compañero de piso. Edward Cullen siempre encontraba pretextos para ir a celebrar algo, por pequeño e intrascendente que fuera. Formaba parte de su encanto.

—No creo que beber la noche antes de empezar en un nuevo empleo sea buena idea.

—Vamos, Alice. —Sentado en el suelo del salón de nuestra nueva casa, entre varias cajas de mudanza, Edward esbozó su irresistible sonrisa. Llevábamos varios días desempaquetando, pero él seguía teniendo un aspecto increíble. De constitución delgada, pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, Edward era un hombre al que resultaba difícil no ver guapísimo todos los días. Me habría sentado mal de no ser porque era la persona a la que más quería en este mundo.

—No estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de juerga —insistió—. Sólo una o dos copas de vino. Podemos pillar una happy hour y estar de vuelta a eso de las ocho.

—No sé si llegaré a tiempo. —Señalé mi pantalón y mi camiseta de yoga—. Después de calcular cuánto me llevará ir andando al trabajo, me acercaré al gimnasio.

—Camina deprisa y haz ejercicio más deprisa aún. —El perfecto arqueo de cejas de Edward me hizo reír. No me cabía duda de que algún día el soberbio rostro de Edward aparecería en carteles y revistas de moda de todo el mundo. Pusiera la cara que pusiera, estaba buenísimo.

—¿Y qué tal mañana después del trabajo? —sugerí yo—. Si consigo terminar bien el día, sí merecerá la pena celebrarlo.

—Vale. Inauguraré la nueva cocina para cenar.

—¡Humm...! —Cocinar era uno de los placeres de Edward, pero no uno de sus dones—. ¡Vale!

Se sopló un mechón rebelde para apartárselo de la cara y me lanzó una sonrisita.

—Tenemos una cocina que ya quisieran muchos restaurantes. Ahí no pueden salir mal las comidas.

Indecisa, le dije adiós con la mano y me marché, optando por evitar una conversación sobre el arte de cocinar. Bajé en el ascensor hasta la planta baja, y sonreí al portero cuando me mostró la salida a la calle con un ademán.

En cuanto puse un pie fuera, me invadieron los olores y sonidos de Manhattan, invitándome a explorar. No sólo había cruzado el país desde mi San Diego natal, sino que parecía estar en otro mundo. Dos importantes metrópolis, una de clima templado constante y pereza sensual, la otra rebosante de vitalidad y energía frenética. En mis fantasías, me imaginaba viviendo en un edificio sin ascensor en Brooklyn; sin embargo, como era una hija obediente, me encontraba en el Upper West Side. De no ser porque Edward vivía conmigo, me habría sentido triste y sola en aquel amplio apartamento que, al mes, costaba más de lo que mucha gente ganaba en un año.

El portero me saludó con una ligera inclinación de sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Brandon. ¿Va a querer un taxi esta tarde?

—No, gracias, Paul. —Me balanceé sobre los tacones redondeados de mis deportivas—. Voy a caminar.

Él sonrió.

—Ha refrescado desde mediodía. Hará bueno.

—Me han dicho que disfrute del tiempo de junio, que luego empieza a hacer un calor de mil demonios.

—Le han aconsejado bien, señorita Brandon.

Al salir de debajo del moderno y acristalado voladizo de la entrada, que de alguna manera armonizaba con la edad del edificio y de sus vecinos, me recreé en la relativa tranquilidad de aquella calle bordeada de árboles hasta llegar al ajetreo y el tráfico de Broadway. Confiaba en que algún día no muy lejano conseguiría integrarme, pero de momento me sentía como una impostora que se hacía pasar por neoyorquina. Tenía unas señas y un empleo, pero aún desconfiaba del metro y no me resultaba fácil parar un taxi. Procuraba no caminar distraída y con los ojos como platos, pero era difícil. Había tanto que ver y experimentar...

La percepción sensorial era asombrosa: el olor del escape de los vehículos mezclado con el de la comida de los carritos ambulantes, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes unido a la música de los animadores de calle, la impresionante variedad de caras, estilos y acentos, las imponentes maravillas arquitectónicas... Y los coches. ¡Santo Dios! Nunca había visto nada semejante a aquel frenético torrente de coches apretados.

Siempre había alguna ambulancia, coche patrulla o camión de bomberos intentando abrirse paso entre la avalancha de taxis amarillos con el aullido electrónico de sus ensordecedoras sirenas. Me atemorizaban los pesados camiones de la basura que circulaban por pequeñas calles de un solo sentido y los conductores de reparto que desafiaban el denso tráfico para hacer frente a los estrictos plazos de entrega.

Los auténticos neoyorquinos se movían entre todo aquello como peces en el agua; su querida ciudad les resultaba tan cómoda y familiar como su par de zapatos favoritos. No miraban el vapor que salía de los baches y las rejillas de ventilación de las aceras con romántico embeleso, ni parpadeaban cuando el suelo vibraba bajo sus pies con el atronador paso del metro, mientras que yo sonreía como una idiota y flexionaba los dedos. Nueva York era una aventura amorosa completamente nueva para mí. Estaba arrobada, y se me notaba.

Así que realmente tuve que hacer esfuerzos para tomarme las cosas con calma mientras me dirigía al edificio donde iba a trabajar. Al menos, en lo que respectaba al empleo, me había salido con la mía. Quería ganarme la vida por méritos propios, y eso suponía un puesto de principiante. Empezaba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente como ayudante de Peter Garrity en Waters Field & Leaman, una de las agencias publicitarias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Mi padrastro, el megafinanciero Richard Stanton, se molestó cuando acepté el empleo, porque decía que si no fuera tan orgullosa podría haber trabajado para un amigo suyo y haberme beneficiado de ese contacto.

—Eres tan testaruda como tu padre —me dijo en aquel momento—. Tardará una eternidad en devolver tus préstamos estudiantiles con su sueldo de policía.

Aquello supuso una buena bronca, pues mi padre no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¡Ni hablar! Ningún otro hombre pagará los estudios de mi hija —había dicho Brandon Reyes cuando Stanton se lo ofreció. Yo respetaba esa actitud, y sospecho que Stanton también, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Comprendía la postura de ambos hombres, porque yo misma había luchado por pagarme los préstamos... y no lo había conseguido. Para mi padre era una cuestión de orgullo. Mi madre se había negado a casarse con él, pero eso no le hizo vacilar en su determinación de ser mi padre en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sabiendo que era inútil hacerse mala sangre por antiguas frustraciones, me centré en llegar al trabajo cuanto antes. Había elegido a propósito una hora muy concurrida de un lunes para cronometrar el corto paseo, así que me alegró llegar al Crossfire Building, que albergaba a Waters Field & Leaman, en menos de treinta minutos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y recorrí con la mirada la altura del edificio hasta la escasa franja de cielo. El Crossfire, una elegante y reluciente torre azul zafiro que atravesaba las nubes, imponía de verdad. Yo sabía, por las entrevistas que había realizado con anterioridad, que el interior, al que se accedía por las puertas giratorias enmarcadas en bronce, era igual de imponente, con suelos y paredes de mármol veteado, mostrador y torniquetes de seguridad de aluminio cepillado.

Saqué mi nueva tarjeta de identificación del bolsillo interior de los pantalones y se la mostré a los dos guardias de traje negro que estaban en recepción. Me dieron el alto de todos modos, sin duda porque no iba vestida de manera apropiada, pero enseguida me dejaron pasar. En cuanto subiera en ascensor al vigésimo piso, tendría el marco temporal para la ruta completa de puerta a puerta. Objetivo cumplido.

Me dirigía hacia los ascensores cuando a una esbelta y elegante morena se le enganchó el bolso en un torniquete y se le volcó, derramándosele un montón de calderilla. Una lluvia de monedas rodó alegremente por el suelo de mármol, y vi cómo la gente esquivaba aquel caos y seguía su camino como si no lo viera. Me dio pena y me agaché a ayudar a aquella mujer a recoger el dinero, como hizo también uno de los guardias.

—Gracias —dijo, con una rápida y afligida sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Yo también me he visto en situaciones parecidas —respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Acababa de agacharme a coger una moneda de cinco centavos que estaba cerca de la entrada cuando me topé con un par de exclusivos zapatos negros sobre los que caían unos pantalones negros impecables. Esperé un instante a que aquel hombre se apartara de mi camino, pero, como no lo hacía, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ampliar mi campo visual hacia arriba. Aquel traje sastre de tres piezas agitó alguna que otra de mis zonas sensibles, pero era el cuerpo alto y de una delgadez atlética que había dentro lo que lo convertía en sensacional. Pero, pese a lo impresionante que era toda aquella magnífica masculinidad, fue al ver la cara del tipo cuando quedé fuera de combate.

¡Caray...! ¡Caray!

Se puso justo en frente de mí, apoyado elegantemente en los talones. Me quedé impactada ante aquella masculinidad que tenía a la altura de los ojos. Atónita.

Entonces algo sucedió entre nosotros.

Él también se me había quedado mirando, y, mientras lo hacía, se transformó..., como si se le hubiera caído un escudo de los ojos y dejara entrever una arrasadora voluntad que me dejó sin respiración. El intenso magnetismo que emanaba se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta convertirse en una impresión casi tangible de enérgico e implacable poder.

Mi reacción instintiva fue echarme hacia atrás. Y me caí de culo toda despatarrada.

Me palpitaban los codos por el violento impacto contra el suelo de mármol, pero casi no notaba el dolor. Me había quedado absorta mirando, fascinada con el hombre que tenía delante. Unos rizos rubio casi dorados enmarcaban un rostro que quitaba el hipo. Su estructura ósea haría llorar de alegría a cualquier escultor, mientras que una boca firmemente delineada, una nariz afilada y unos ojos azul intenso le hacían increíblemente guapo. Aquellos ojos se aguzaron ligeramente; por lo demás, sus rasgos mostraban una estudiada imperturbabilidad.

Tanto la camisa de vestir como el traje eran negros, pero la corbata combinaba perfectamente con sus brillantes iris. Sus ojos eran perspicaces y calculadores, y me taladraban. Se me aceleró el corazón; separé los labios para respirar con más facilidad. Aquel hombre olía divinamente. No a colonia. A gel de baño, quizá. O a champú. Fuera lo que fuese, era de chuparse los dedos, como él.

Me tendió una mano, dejando a la vista unos gemelos de ónice y un reloj que parecía muy caro.

Con una entrecortada inhalación, puse mi mano en la suya. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me la apretó. Su roce era eléctrico, y me subió una descarga por el brazo que me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Durante unos instantes no se movió, con una arruga en el ceño que echaba a perder el espacio de entre sus cejas de corte arrogante.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz era culta y suave, con un tono áspero que me agitó el estómago. Me hizo pensar en el sexo. En un sexo extraordinario. Por un momento se me ocurrió que podría tener un orgasmo simplemente oyéndole hablar.

Tenía los labios secos, y me los lamí antes de contestar:

—Sí, gracias.

Moviéndose con una gracia infinita, tiró de mí hasta que estuve a su lado. Mantuvimos el contacto visual porque me resultaba imposible apartar la mirada. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Diría que no había cumplido los treinta, pero en sus ojos, fríos y de una agudísima inteligencia, había mucho mundo.

Me sentía atraída hacia él, como si tuviera una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y aquel hombre tirara lenta e inexorablemente de ella.

Parpadeé tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y le solté la mano. No sólo era guapísimo, era... fascinante. Pertenecía a esa clase de hombres que hacen que una mujer quiera desabrocharles la camisa de un tirón y ver cómo los botones se desparraman junto con sus inhibiciones. Le miré, vestido con aquel traje tan elegante, refinado y escandalosamente caro, y me vino a la mente la idea de follar cruda y salvajemente, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas.

Se agachó y recogió mi tarjeta de identificación, que no me había dado cuenta de que se me había caído, liberándome de aquella provocativa mirada. A duras penas, mi cerebro se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Me cabreé conmigo misma por sentirme tan torpe mientras que a él se le veía completamente dueño de sí mismo. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba deslumbrada, ¡maldita sea!

Levantó la vista hacia mí y aquella postura —de él casi arrodillado ante mí— hizo que volviera a tambalearme. Me sostuvo la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías sentarte un momento.

Me ardía la cara. Qué bonito, aparecer torpe y desgarbada delante del hombre más grácil y seguro de sí mismo que había conocido en mi vida.

—He perdido el equilibrio, nada más. Estoy bien.

Al apartar la mirada, divisé a la mujer a la que se le había derramado el contenido del bolso. Dio las gracias al guardia que la había ayudado; luego vino hacia mí disculpándose con profusión. Me volví hacia ella y alargué la mano para darle el puñado de monedas que había recogido, pero la mirada se le fue hacia el dios del traje y enseguida se olvidó de mí por completo. Unos instantes después, me acerqué y metí la calderilla en el bolso de la mujer. Luego me arriesgué a mirar a aquel hombre otra vez y descubrí que él tenía puestos los ojos en mí, pese a que la morena no paraba de deshacerse en agradecimientos. A él. No a mí, claro está, que era quien la había ayudado.

—¿Podría darme mi tarjeta, por favor? —intervine yo, interrumpiéndola.

Me la entregó, y aunque procuré cogérsela sin tocarle, sus dedos rozaron los míos, lo cual provocó una descarga que volvió a estremecerme.

—Gracias —murmuré, y acto seguido le rodeé y salí a la calle por la puerta giratoria. Me paré en la acera, tomando una bocanada de aquel aire de Nueva York que estaba impregnado de un millón de cosas diferentes, unas buenas y otras tóxicas.

Delante del edificio había un rutilante todoterreno negro Bentley, y vi mi reflejo en las inmaculadas ventanillas tintadas del vehículo. Estaba sonrojada y me brillaban mucho mis ojos grises. Ya me había visto yo aquella mirada: en el espejo del baño, justo antes de irme a la cama con un hombre. Era mi mirada de estoy-lista-para-follar y en aquel momento no debería tenerla en la cara.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Contrólate!

Cinco minutos con don Oscuro y Peligroso, y estaba llena de una energía inquieta y a flor de piel. Aún podía sentir la atracción que me producía aquel hombre, la inexplicable necesidad de volver a entrar a donde él estaba. Podría argumentar que no había terminado lo que había ido a hacer al Crossfire, pero sabía que después me daría cabezazos contra las paredes. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacer el ridículo en un día?

—Ya basta —me reprendí a mí misma entre dientes—. ¡Andando!

Atronaban las bocinas cada vez que un taxi adelantaba a otro como una flecha, sin apenas espacio entre ellos, y luego frenaban en seco cuando los temerarios transeúntes se ponían a cruzar la calle, unos segundos antes de que cambiara la luz del semáforo. Luego seguían los gritos: un aluvión de improperios y gestos de las manos que no conllevaban verdaderas ofensas. En cuestión de segundos todas las partes implicadas se olvidaban de aquel intercambio, que no era más que una nota en el ritmo natural de la ciudad.

Al incorporarme al flujo de viandantes y encaminarme al gimnasio, esbocé sin querer una sonrisa. Ah, Nueva York, pensé, ya más tranquila. Cómo molas.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
